As the mobile communication industry evolves increasingly toward the use of IP-based networks, there is a need to support the operation of mobile devices in both circuit switched and IP-based networks. Traditionally, the mobile station registers only with an MSC with either a circuit switch network or an IP-based network that is presently serving the mobile station. Since users are able to access both circuit switched and IP-based networks using mobile devices, the ability to access either type of network when available or the ability to attempt to connect with one and then the other would be of great benefit to service providers of mobile stations.